1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming toner images on paper by an electrophotographic process, and more specifically relates to an image forming apparatus having a binding function whereby small bands of toner are deposited on paper sheets, a plurality of said sheets are then stacked and thereafter said small bands of deposited toner are fused, thereby binding said sheets.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A demand for a binding function to bind the sheets bearing toner images to produce the final product has accompanied the systematization of copy machines in recent years. Conventional stapling, clipping and gluing means have been developed as forms of this type of binding technology. A method using toner as an adhesive medium is desirable because it eliminates the disadvantage of requiring a special device for the staple, clip, glue or other medium (refer to Japanese Patent Application Nos. 49-133039 and 62-98371).
However, a copy machine having a toner binding system which is easy to use has yet to be developed.